Racism
Racism is generally defined as actions, practices, or beliefs that reflect the racial worldview: the ideology that humans are divided into separate and exclusive biological entities called "races." This ideology entails the belief that members of a race share a set of characteristic traits, abilities, or qualities, that traits of personality, intellect, morality, and other cultural behavioral characteristics are inherited, and that this inheritance means that races can be ranked as innately superior or inferior to others. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the cartoon show episode "All's Smurfy That Ends Smurfy," the Smurfs have a somewhat racist view of fairies that is based mostly on hearsay. Prince Garth, the fairy son of Queen Lianon, had some prejudices about the Smurfs when he discovered that the fairy gold that was buried under a tree stump had been stolen. This leads to a battle between the Smurfs and the fairy cavaliers that Queen Lianon and Papa Smurf eventually put a stop to when they discovered that it was Gargamel who was the one who stole the fairy gold, and thus the Smurfs and the fairies combined forces to stop the evil wizard from taking anymore gold from the fairy kingdom. In the episode "The Bad Place," the Smurfs had to deal with the Grimies, a group of space travelers that were comprised of mud, whose living among the Smurfs for a time caused trouble in that they splattered mud all over the place. This led to a revolt that Brainy Smurf was in charge of to get the Grimies to leave the village at once, which was soon disbanded when the Smurfs saw how peacefully Baby Smurf and Baby Grimy played together and that the Smurfs and the Grimies could learn from each other. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, racism exists between the Smurfs and the Psyches. The Psyches view the Smurfs (identified as Species 0002) as a savage race of perverts, which leads to their isolationism from other races, and to some extent how Empath was treated by the Psyches when he was raised among them. The Smurfs in turn see the Psyches as emotionless drones, with Papa Smurf being very reluctant to allow Polaris Psyche to have asylum in the Smurf Village because his son was taken by the Psyche Master and programmed with their particular racist mindset of the Smurfs. However, Empath's and Polaris' treatment from the Smurfs is based more on the fact that they are both telepaths, with Hefty being the most militant against telepaths in general because telepathy is one weapon that he has no natural defense against. Among humans that are sorcerers, Smurfs are treated as either being mythical beings that don't actually exist (and thus are not afforded equal status with humans) or as exploitable creatures, such as providing the missing ingredient for the completion of the Philosopher's Stone or having their Smurf essence extracted. Only a few humans, both sorcerers and normals, ever really treat Smurfs like equals among their kind. Glovey Story In the Glovey stories, racism is a motif that originates from humans. In the story ''Army Of Grey'', the Great Chief tries to convince Smurfette to join them since she qualified for being "perfect" due to her golden hair, blue eyes, and her "perfect blue skin," which Smurfette rejects by calling the tyrant insane. This is an allusion to how Hitler wanted pure Aryans in his ranks, which he believed were Caucasians with blue eyes and blonde hair. When the Smurfs meet a Smurfette with a birth defect, they treat her different because of her albino appearance, but then realize how wrong they are when they get to know her better. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Racism exists. Deal with it. You're going to have to get used to it in the real world, and it's no less prevalent in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series - perhaps it is even more so. One example of racial bigotry is with Helios, the conservative Grand Prophet of the Sun and 6th Patriarch (male leader) of the sunwalkers. Believing the sunwalkers to be "blessed of the sun", it was his belief that only they should be allowed to tap into the life-giving energies of the Sun Goddess, and any other race that did so were perverting it. When he came to hear of the blood elves, Helios attempted to subdue them by destroying the Sun Disk, even resorting to contaminating the Sun Temple with demon-worshipping practices to fulfill this goal. The Sisterhood of the Sun were unable to convince him to think otherwise. Racism against the Garor by the Pantheon and Aesir may have been one reason for the Garor Uprising. After the Sudden Siege of the Silver City, Heaven descended into paranoia, immediately suspecting the foreign worldsmiths of having done something to endanger it. The cruel taskmastership of Duterius and the other Aesir did not help to curb the "oppressed victim" sentiment the Garor held so deeply. It can be argued that the Aesir hold a racist view towards any race they consider less powerful - consider the paternalistic viewpoint of Anariel, who belives it is the duty of the Aesir to protect the "disadvantaged" races, which carries the assumption that they are inherently disadvantaged - or the cultural imperialist viewpoint of Umbriel, who belives that angels are simply better than mortals because they "do not sin" (I wonder whether he is forgetting about Lucithel). Duterius' socially darwinistic view of Middle-Earth may also be considered a form of racism. Dragons tend to be very racist, owing to their arrogance and general feeling of optimistic superiority over everyone they encountered; Tiamat during the War of the Ancients repeatedly emphasised that mortals were in general a waste of space in the universe, for they "bred massively and died the same way", thus creating the notion of disposability. The jotunn, being a race of giants, also displayed signs of racism towards so-called lesser beings while they were under the influence of Sargamon's hel magic. The jotunn duumvirate, which included Lokil the Deceiver and Surtyr the Destructor, both had low opinion of mortals overall, perceiving them to be "stupid and pitiful creatures" (this while they were still in service to a demon lord who cared little for them). Category:Mature topics Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues Category:Religious beliefs Category:Personal beliefs Category:Prejudices